1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moveable wall system, and more particularly to a moveable wall system that allows quick and easy connection to ceilings or other structural bodies. Although the present invention finds particular utility in laboratory or office landscape systems, one may use it in a variety of other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a wide variety of partition systems in which multiple prefabricated wall members and related components assume various configurations to define work stations, corridors and other spaces within large otherwise open laboratory or office spaces. The wall members are moveable in that they do not form a permanent part of the building structure. They typically have fixed heights and allow only slight adjustment to accommodate varying ceiling heights. If the ceiling height in a large space or adjoining spaces differs substantially, one must use different wall members.
The partition system of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior art systems. It includes wall members with telescoping extensions that connect the main body of the wall member to a ceiling. These telescoping extensions allow substantial adjustment to accommodate substantially different ceiling heights. Connections between the telescoping extensions and the ceilings or other structural bodies also allow adjustment of the wall member, longitudinally of the wall member.